User talk:Bond em7/Archive71
RP Actually, on the St. Mungo's roleplay with Allicent, there's this whole thing that Millie needs help packing and she asks Alden if he thinks Arthur would be willing to help her and it hurts Alden's...ego quite a bit. So, perhaps we could roleplay them sometime soon then? �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 03:02, October 1, 2017 (UTC) RE: RP I might actually disappear soon, because the hotel people are about to come in to carpet the floor, but there's a good chance I'll be back shortly thereafter. Can you start them somewhere? :) As you've probably seen... Mark and Mal got married. :) Nap and I opted not to do the ceremony RP, and since Mal and Melinda never had an RP to share details... *Mal and Mark got married in Massachussets, with just the family around. *Mark's best man was Thomas; Mal's maid of honor was Amy. *The whole family was invited. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:36, October 2, 2017 (UTC) I don't think so. The wedding was October 2nd. Idk what Melinda's feelings on not being a bridesmaid would be, but Mal (as you saw) didn't want the party to look unbalanced. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:41, October 2, 2017 (UTC) For Ferlen Ministry/Models Any character working in the Ministry, specifically those with higher or specific positions, must be active characters and can't be counted as semi/inactive characters. Ferlen, therefore, would have to become an active character to be Senior Undersecretary. �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 19:11, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Good morning! Are you by any chance interested in another RP? :) :That's understandable! It might end up having to be tomorrow, since if I'm not mistaken, we'll be heading out today and I'm not sure when I'll be back. But, maybe Poppy/Anna? I'm open to any other pairing you'd like, though. :) ::I'm actually trying to use Poppy more, so... maybe... her and Rose? Other possibilities are Noelle/Evangeline, Karith/Tessa, Arthur/Tori, Elle/Malia? LumosMax I'll probably set up forums for try-outs, like for quidditch, between tomorrow and Friday. :) Hogwarts Headmaster Hi! So, we're running a bit of a tight schedule. We need to make a decision before or on Monday regarding Hogwarts' new Headmaster. I understand you RP the Senior Undersecretary now, Ferlen Black, and he's part of the council voting for the Headmaster. I'd appreciate it if you posted as soon as possible on Dunstan's office! The other two users involved will be notified once their characters are hired for the position. :) Ripples and afterquakes of Amadorus I just noticed that Kinsel's WB seems to be gone from the various RPs with Draco. I can pull up the edit version to see the words, of course, but it just struck me how long we've been without the noble Professor. :-) Alex Jiskran 08:01, October 7, 2017 (UTC) RE: RPs Tori hasn't graduated yet, actually. She's a seventh year. However, I'm up for RPing them! Or Karith/Tessa, whichever you want to do first. :D ::Also, would you mind adding notices (with a link to here, here and here?) to the Community Corner? I don't know who else to turn to that's on right now. It's alright if you can't, or whatever - I can try and ask someone else. :3 Possible.... Could I ask for a RP? Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady I was thinking... *Ferlen/Sera (could meet in work and all) *Elle/Alyss *Arthur/Angélique *Ash/Alexis (Could possibly lead to an expansion of Prince Businesses...) Or anyone else you wanna try out~ :D Alexis used to be Alissa Ravens, before she was officially adopted by her cousin and his wife who own Kokinos Businesses. So she has permission to make business deals... We could do both Arthur/Angelique and Ash/Alexis? I posted for Arthur/Angie at Carkitt Matket and I'll start Ash/Alexis after I finish up on class today~ Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady Inspector So... I know you mentioned the possibility of making an inspector if there happened to be no interest. Nobody's made one yet, though I'm close to making one, but I was wondering - would you be alright with making one? Frost put Sera up for that, but she's being interviewed for Head of a department, and I'm not sure if anyone else will. It's alright if not - I can make due with mine, I suppose, but I just wanted to get everyone involved, you know? :P :I don't mind you using a preexisting character so long as they have some experience within the Department of Magical Education, or at least working in Hogwarts. :) RPs Hey! So this week I'd love if we could do a Dane fam RP (even if it's just Aubree/Aydan/Elle) just to go over Kade's death. :P I can start that one. Others that come to mind: *Thomas/Elle (talking about potential issues conceiving? Idk if you still wanted to do that) *Arthur/Alden (since Arthur knows now that Alden broke up with Millie. Idk if he'd say anything to Alden, since he had plenty to say in that RP with Millie :P) Anything else? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:36, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know where NAP has been... my theory is just busy with school. I was going to keep it just the Dane family, because that way Nap doesn't feel like she needs to post with Jenelle. So I was just going to keep Thomas home. We can do Faith/Rose the first week of school. I asked Nap about Nicholas/the Dad situation the last time we talked. She basically told me that Melinda would be denied entry into his house. As far as I know, Nap is still RPing Nicholas. If she doesn't really become active in the next week or so, maybe I'll use his bubble and we can do something with him and Melinda in Lil Bundles, depending on how she'd have responded to being denied by her Dad. Karith or Jac/Renee sound interesting. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:49, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Anything else we wanna start? We haven't done Mal/Melinda in awhile. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:55, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Questions What kind of things should we add into it? I was thinking maybe: *Where did you complete your education? *What were you NEWT marks? *What do you like most about teaching? *What kinds of changes would you do to better Hogwarts? *What would you do in the face of an emergency like that occurred this past year at Hogsmeade/Diagon Alley? *What would you do in the case of a werewolf attack on Hogwarts Campus? And to help the student affected? *What plans do you currently have for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? *What are your expectations from Hogwarts right now? But I honestly don't know what else could be featured in it. ::That looks perfect! I'll owl it to them, along with a notice that it has to be answered today, and at latest tomorrow. Not doing so could lead to automatic disqualification. Is that alright? :::Makes sense. I'll owl them with the information their character's got to add in, and then letting them know they have to owl both you and I the answers. Just in case, I'll also add in the questions to the blog post, with the mention that not answering them would very likely hurt their character's chances of being selected since the council won't be able to make an informed pick. Don't act like you know me, like you know me You Don't Know Me, Jax Jones and Raye yes, I am using song lyrics for headers Here are mine and Geist's answers to the questionnaire. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Angelina Template is here. Pardon me for any grammar or spelling mistakes, because I was typing quite a bit of it over my phone. :) �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 06:05, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Silas' Headmaster Form Here is a link to the page I made to answer all the questions, I hope they meet all the requirements. Whether or not Silas is chosen I would just like to thank you for considering him as an option. Morgue I recently adopted a character that is supposed to be “in training”/interning at the St. Mungo’s morgue. However, I noticed that the page for it is outdated, and that your character appears to be in charge, hence why I am messaging you. I was wondering if I could update the page. DevilPutAsideForMe (talk) 14:22, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Sorry... It's late, but here: Questions Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady Milestones I noticed that Hope and Ferlen's 10th wedding anniversary is Tuesday OOC. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:08, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Re Thank you for letting me know! I'll be sure to pick teachers and head students as soon as I possibly can! Flying I've been talking to Jaye. I was gonna put Bradley in, actually. :P I'd been working on a lesson plan in my sandbox, but didn't want to actually put him in til I had a lesson plan that I liked and felt would be successful. The last Quidditch Cup was in 2030. So I think the next one (if AI does one) would be this summer, in 2035, because we've been doing them every 5 years. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:19, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :Bradley's making a comeback. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:06, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Thank You! I know I'm only just replying, but I did see the lovely message you gave me almost straight away and it honestly helped me get to sleep that night. You're right, you aren't Ck, but that doesn't at all mean I don't respect and appreciate your advice and support. Ck is just sort of my wiki-mum, so I thought to go to her first. I'm feeling somewhat better today, but possibly because I've been trying to avoid those painful things. Though I still can't make sense of my mind or thoughts :/ I can understand the similarities with how I'm feeling and what you said with Echo and everything. I guess the only differences are my own internal issues and things that I need to overcome. It's not just DARP where I'm having trouble doing the whole "deleting the old and starting over fresh" kind of thing, but I guess because the positives I have associated with those memories and RPs are some of the most positive I've had in the last few years, that makes it especially hard. I don't know, it's a bit of a crazy issue I'm having right now with everything. Because they are so happy I don't want to forget them, but remembering them and that it's now gone makes me sad. And even if I start over with new characters, there are still old ones belonging to other users like yourself or Ck that hold that emotional dagger of the past to hurt me with (*suddenly imagining a murderous Charity Bagman slashing at me with a dagger* xD). Anyway, I'm rambling now and have got some homework from Ck to do to maybe straighten my thoughts out on the issue. But thank you so much for the honest insight and wisdom. ' Emmatigerlily' ''- Risen from the Dead'' 14:52, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Re Okay, I'll talk to Ck about it because I've heard from Frost that she was making a lesson plan for it. If not then the position'll be yours! Where to next? I'm headed off for today, but is there something else you want to start? Like Thomas/Elle maybe? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:06, October 18, 2017 (UTC) RPs We could do Eric/Melinda again. Maybe Elle/Aydan... see if they can get along again? :P Rose/Regan or Rose/Faith (which we'd probably want to "game plan" before going in, at least a little?) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:53, October 23, 2017 (UTC) RP? Nicholas/Melinda, probably? I know you have been waiting for that one for a while. �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 18:26, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Magical Animagi I obviously need to pay far closer attention to blog posts around here. I left my perspective in the comments, but I'm no part of Admin these days, so .... Anyway, hope we get to RP sometime not too far away. Alex Jiskran 14:21, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Can I... Ask for a possible RP? :D 14:37, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Hmmm.... We could do: *Ferlen/Sera *Angélique/Ash *Anna Marie/Liberty *Elle/Alyss And that's all I can think of at the moment, since our counts don't exactly match up :D ~ Thistle 14:47, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Well talk of the devil, because so will I. Sure~ I'll find somewhere and start Liberty/Anna Marie :D ~ Thistle 14:51, October 24, 2017 (UTC) RE: Inspectors It's alright! There's three right now, so I guess we could make due, though naturally if you still can, I'd appreciate it, since I'm disappearing on Friday again and it'd be nice to not just leave two users at it. But if you happen to not have the time, or not be able to, it's totally alright. :) Roleplay? So... it turns out I have a bit of free time. Would you maybe like to RP? I had some ideas, but nothing concrete. :P